world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121813nullbeau
12:53 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:53 -- 12:53 CA: Hi Null... 12:56 CA: Remember how you were complaining about Jossik being clingy?... 12:58 AG: ehehe yeah 12:58 CA: well I think I've solved that problem for you~... 12:59 CA: Becase Ryspor and Jossik both messaged me at the same time, because Jossik confessed his love for Ryspor... 01:00 CA: and they both wanted advice because Ryspor froze up and they were being all mopey and "it's all my fault"... 01:00 CA: so THEN I did the advice-y thing and they agreeded to talk their feelings out... 01:00 CA: and they were both flushed for eachother... 01:03 CA: Ack! sorry I'm prattling on, sorry I get wordy sometimes n.n ... 01:05 AG: yeah I already heard from tlaloc 01:05 AG: that jossik 'doesn't love me and never did' 01:05 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG is rolling her nonexistant eyes so hard -- 01:05 CA: Whoa be careful there... 01:05 CA: you're rolling just to hard... 01:06 CA: I'll have to pull you over for rolling your eyes over the roll limit... 01:06 CA: just "hold on there do you know how fast you were rolling, this is a 30 and under roll zone"... 01:07 AG: ...what 01:07 CA: sorry, I suck at jokes... 01:08 CA: Excapt sometimes I'm not? I'm like, hit or miss... 01:09 AG: ehehehe okay if you say so 01:09 CA: Except it's usually miss... 01:10 CA: So what's up with you?... 01:11 AG: uh not much same old same old 01:11 AG: boring stuff 01:11 AG: gossiping 01:11 CA: Doir like, half died... 01:13 AG: yeah I heard 01:13 AG: I've 01:13 AG: got his body, didn't I mention that 01:13 CA: I... 01:13 CA: Uh... 01:13 CA: wow... 01:13 CA: no offense... 01:13 CA: but fuck you for not mentioning that first... 01:13 AG: what 01:14 AG: I looted him and kissed him to keep him from dying 01:14 AG: and now I'm learning tons about human anatomy 01:14 AG: I mean I've less got his body and more have like pieces 01:14 AG: can I just say your sexual organs are like WEIRD 01:14 CA: Pssssh... 01:15 CA: Ya know just casually chopping up this person nbd... 01:15 CA: Oh this is your friend? Ya I have pieces of him... 01:16 AG: hey 01:16 AG: can you do me a favour 01:16 AG: and get me a maid outfit 01:16 CA: I... 01:16 AG: human sami says you had maids? 01:16 AG: it's not chopping up BTW 01:16 CA: You mean like a french maid?... 01:16 AG: I'm doing research to learn how to better heal/poison ya'll 01:17 AG: idk what french is but sure? 01:17 AG: ((yes send her the porniest outfit ever plz)) 01:17 CA: ((omg I was looking and all I'm finding is sexy outfits like not a single actual maid outfit)) 01:17 CA: ((perf)) 01:17 AG: ((hahahaha)) 01:18 CA: http://i.imgur.com/5SdPSul.jpg you mean one of these?... 01:19 CA: ((it was the most not underwear one)) 01:19 AG: uh 01:19 AG: idk 01:19 AG: if that's a maid then sure?? 01:19 CA: I'll try... 01:19 CA: there's probably a few around my house... 01:20 CA: and I don't have acsess to an alchemiter right now... 01:20 AG: oh okay 01:20 CA: so it may take a bit... 01:20 AG: well if you can send me your sheet code that's cool but yeah whenever you can thanks! 01:20 CA: Wait what?... 01:21 CA: my sheet code? what does my sheet have to do with this... 01:23 CA: Wait... 01:23 CA: You said you looted Doir right?... 01:23 CA: Ok, he has a pen, with a feather on it, and another one... 01:23 CA: you have to be REALLY careful with them... 01:23 CA: because... 01:23 -- chessAficionado CA sent Dina.jpg -- 01:32 AG: it's cool libby told me they're powerful 01:33 AG: I'll wait until I have something super cool to use with them don't worry 01:35 CA: Cool... 01:37 AG: you have one though right? it seems pretty interesting ehehe 01:38 CA: No I don't, Doir didn't want to share the 'power' which consisted of flashy transformation and new clothes... 01:39 CA: oh yeah and Justice... 01:39 CA: he was obsessed with justice... 01:39 CA: don't do anything justicy, it sucks for everyone... 01:40 AG: well uh 01:40 AG: do you want the character sheet code 01:40 CA: Sure, why not... 01:40 AG: if I wanted to give something powerful to anyone it would probably be you and sami, balish if we were getting along, rilset, and maaaaaybe seriad, maybe 01:41 AG: the other don't deserve power /: they're either too ill behaved or too awful in other ways 01:41 CA: well thank you... 01:41 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends character sheet specifics/code -- 01:41 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG for blank pen -- 01:42 CA: Cool, thanks a ton... 01:42 CA: My efforts to get Tlaloc to hate he is going badly... 01:42 CA: he seems to hate everyone but me, it's frustrating... 01:43 AG: omg jossik is messaging me black /: 01:43 AG: this is going awful sorry I'm slow 01:43 CA: omg what... 01:43 AG: he doesn't hate me either supposedly but w/e 01:43 AG: idk supposedly he 'never loved me' so I guess him bothering me like every two hours recently was due to his undying hate or something 01:43 AG: it's all real bipolar if you ask me 01:44 CA: Man... 01:44 CA: I hold no envy for your desirability... 01:46 AG: yeah man idk if it's something about my ass or what 01:46 AG: he's going in hard though, it's crazy 01:46 AG: man I'm sorry I only ever talk to you about my drama /: 01:46 AG: it seems like everything lately is drama though, on everyone's ends 01:46 CA: Nah, I don't mind, pretty much everyone does... 01:47 CA: I've seemed to become the counselor of this game... 01:48 CA: Not that I mind, the gossip is great... 01:48 AG: sounds gross, really, but, yeah gossip is nice 01:48 AG: you actually have more important things to do though don't you? 01:49 AG: I'm stuck in my planet doing nothing /: 01:49 CA: The most pressing thing is keeping track of Sami's medicine... 01:50 AG: sami's medicine? 01:50 AG: she mentioned libby did some healing but she didn't mention that /: 01:50 AG: is it more stims?! 01:50 CA: No, it's just anti-biotics and painkillers... 01:57 AG: are you SURE tho? 01:57 AG: we don't need anyone hooked to libby's body juice either beau 01:57 AG: me and sami already had awful results in our dream bodies getting addicted to scarlet! 01:57 AG: come on be careful PLEASE 01:57 CA: Well what did the scarlet juice look like?... 01:58 AG: pink glowingish drinks? 01:58 AG: or potions, idk? 01:58 CA: These ones are clear and the other is white, and the painkillers are purple... 01:58 CA: Wouldn't Libby juice be red?... 02:00 AG: yeah, I suppose. unless she was... disguising it? idk I'm just suspicious of everyone lately pay me no mind I suppose 02:00 AG: I have items now that can cause a flash band blindness and then make anyone in the vicinity hallucinate 02:00 AG: pardon me questioning if anything can be done or hidden or... worse 02:01 AG: can or can't be I guess 02:01 CA: No I get it, suspicous, that's a useful trait... 02:01 CA: I have certain teammates that could use it... 02:02 AG: for real! 02:02 AG: if in doubt, don't fucking do it. save your own damn hide ehehe 02:03 CA: Oh btw Jossik is denying any claims of black flirting... 02:04 AG: of course he is 02:04 AG: I mean I could paste it but like why waste my time 02:04 AG: I know quadrants better than that blind fool does 02:04 AG: knight of heart my ass 02:05 CA: But aren't you the blind one?... 02:09 CA: ugh... 02:09 CA: Now he's trying to get me to admit who I like... 02:09 CA: Why is everyone so interested in that topic!... 02:10 AG: ehehehe I may be physically blind but at least I'm vaguely self aware 02:11 AG: ehehehe if you admitted there WAS someone then that's on you 02:11 CA: I didn't though!... 02:11 AG: you shouldn't temp someone with that tidbit of COURSE they'll be curious 02:11 AG: it's such a small set of people around lately 02:12 CA: I just said you're the best item for now and they were on me like cats on a mouse... 02:12 AG: I was.... best.. what? 02:12 CA: No not you... 02:12 CA: It's a quote... 02:12 CA: I said that Jossik and Ryspor was the best relationship for now... 02:13 AG: oh o-okay 02:14 AG: ehehehehe good for them, I say! it certainly makes things easier on me 02:14 AG: he's all but declaring war on me, which I guess I should've been able to expect from a loser like that but 02:14 AG: at least now I have one less thing to consider red. for uh, my quadrants I mean 02:15 CA: I thought you and Jack...?... 02:16 AG: well 02:16 AG: it was rilset and jack and sirjacksprite and rilset and maybe balish 02:17 CA: haha wow you poor girl... 02:17 AG: but balish and I are more black than anything lately and jossik has changed to another impossible quadrant so 02:17 AG: it's one of two who may be the same thing and may also be like irredeemably crazy. 02:17 AG: I can't help but think if anyone can believe them into something cooperative or desirable, though, it's a maid of hope 02:18 CA: Meanwhile I get... 02:18 CA: Light..y things?... 02:19 AG: well I mean, maybe it's not so simple as that 02:19 CA: Idk this aspect thing seems a bit silly of all things, I handle fine without it... 02:19 AG: you should try to create something to implement many different meanings of your power 02:19 AG: and see which actually do you some good when using the aspect (: 02:19 CA: But how do I trigger it?... 02:19 CA: Sami suggested sensory deprivation... 02:19 AG: I'm focusiong on the imagination aspect of hope but I've heard from many sources that it's more of a believing in others sort of power 02:20 AG: the way I see it, teammates who are trustworthy are a figment of my imagination 02:20 AG: so why not imagine something even more fantastic? 02:20 CA: [[| #hurt]]... 02:20 AG: light? I mean who knows. maybe it's about paths, or actual physical light. try making a generator you can power with your energy or something, right/ 02:21 AG: look we're all severely underpowered. if it's offensive, it's only because it's honestly true. 02:21 AG: at this point none of us are anything to be relied upon, whether physically or otherwise 02:21 CA: Well, maybe like "shed some light on the subject"... 02:21 CA: so like, truth?... 02:22 CA: idk the only vaguely lighty thing I've done is make an amber hat... 02:22 AG: perhaps! maybe you can INTERROGATE OTHERS and make them tell you the truth [02:22 AG: an amber hat?? 02:22 CA: It's sick as shit... 02:23 CA: idk my land was covered in amber, I took some and alchemized it... 02:23 CA: I was thinking... 02:23 CA: of gathering samples from all the lands... 02:24 CA: like an amber from LOAAF, a gear from LOTAC, but it's silly... 02:27 AG: no, that sounds cool! 02:27 AG: I have a gear now from doir's corpse! it's a totally cool new thing I can use to alchemize stuff with, I'm so excited! 02:27 CA: you don't even know... 02:27 AG: he had some other really cool things I can combine with my stuff to make SUPER COOL SHIT 02:28 CA: I made a rook mobile with one of those gears... 02:28 CA: shits powerful... 02:29 AG: rook mo-bull? 02:30 CA: It's like a roock chess piece... 02:30 CA: but I can drive it... 02:30 CA: and it's awesome... 02:30 AG: that does sound pretty cool! 02:30 AG: we should start sharing more codes though seriously 02:30 CA: Yeah, no point in being selfish... 02:31 AG: we all have the same goals for now, I think, as long as no one does anything stupid (: 02:32 CA: Awesome! someone thinking rationally! :D... 02:33 AG: ehehehehe 02:33 AG: I've watched people long enough to be able to know what keeps you surviving and out of trouble that's all 02:34 CA: Hahaha, I remember when you first messaged me, that was hilarious... 02:34 CA: no offense, but it was so easy to find what makes you tik... 02:35 CA: some flirts, add a wink or two, and bam... 02:36 CA: then again, that was before all this happened... 02:36 AG: ugh yeah 02:36 AG: I'm uh 02:36 AG: a little less flustered at advances lately 02:36 AG: for obvious reasons I guess /: 02:37 AG: lately it's just a game of keeping people at a distance which I already did well before 02:38 CA: I have to go... 02:38 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 02:38 -- 02:38 -- chessAficionado CA changed their mood to OFFLINE --